The Singularity
Summary All universes start with a Big Bang, where it expands from a single point. But there exists a universe that had for some reason failed to expand, so it had stayed a Singularity. It is as massive as an entire universe, yet compressed in a single point. Much more massive version of the singularity in a Black Hole. It is able to wreak havoc on other universes due to its extreme gravity, and cause strong gravitational waves that spread throughout the universe. And the more stuff it pulls in, the more massive it becomes, and the stronger it gets. After consuming the Universe of Explosions, it gained the ability to wipe out multiple universes at once using a spacetime-destroying explosion. Appearance A single point. Personality Likes to destroy stuff. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: If it successfully Big Banged, it will recieve the code of VO-1X9JF2HM3. Commonly known as The Singularity. Origin: The Multiverse Gender: N/A Age: 289 duovigintillion years (2.89E71 years) Classification: Universe Date of Birth: Known to be 2.89E71 years ago, with a margin of error of 9.2E69 years. * Zodiac/Horoscope: N/A Birthplace: Sector Void of The Multiverse. Weight: 1.7E55 kg before consuming other universes. As of 2019 about 8.93E71 kg. Height: 0 Likes: Destroying stuff. Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: N/A Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Destroying stuff using immense gravity. Values: Itself Martial Status: Single Status: Existing Affiliation: Itself Previous Affiliation: Itself Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 11-C based on size, but 3-A | 2-B by destruction Powers and Abilities: Absorption (gets bigger and stronger, and rarely gain new abilities by absorbing matter), Black Hole Manipulation (It is an extremely massive black hole itself), Small Size (Type 9, is 0-D), Existence Erasure (All universes from Sector Void is capable of erasing objects as big as galaxy superclusters), Gravity Manipulation (Its main weapon, usage via Black Hole Manipulation), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1, via relativistic effects from being a black hole) | All the previous, plus Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Able to erase multiple 4-D timelines at once using a blast). Existence Erasure is enchanced (now id able to erase 4-D timelines), as well as Space-Time Manipulation (Now Type 2, able to manipulate spacetime within a universe) Attack Potency: Universe Level | Multiverse Level Speed: Infinite (time stands still because it being a black hole) | Immesureable (Space-Time Manipulation) Lifting Strength: Universal (via gravity) | Immesureable (able to throw around 4-D timelines) Striking Strength: Universe Level | Multiverse Level Durability: Universal+ (cannot be damaged by normal means, needs erasure of timelines or above to be destroyed) Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal (via gravity) | Multiversal (blast) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: at least Gifted (all universes are at least this smart) Weaknesses: Will eventually evaporate if given a long enough time without consuming by Hawking Radiation. Feats: Devoured a universe the size of our universe in 1 minute. Ate the Universe of Explosions, which weighs 7.88E69 kg and is filled by Universe level explosions in 8 unvigintillion (8E66) years. | Completely erased the timelines of at least 7826 universes using a blast in Sector Fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devouring (sucking things up using gravity) | before plus Timeline-Destroying Blast (a blast through universes that is capable of destroying thousands of timelines) Key: Before consuming the Universe of Explosions | After Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: